The invention relates to an optical system for viewing a scene. The optical system comprises optical elements arranged in a housing.
Such a system may be fixed under an airship and intended to provide the crew with an image of the landscape. The arrangement may be such that the image remains upright regardless of the direction of the line of sight. The system is particularly suitable for night vision using infrared radiation or intensification of visible radiation.
Image tilt may be corrected in a known manner (for example, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,158,504 corresponding to French Pat. No. 2,326,715).